Today, there may be one or more components such as an edge component that may be located between networks such as a local home network and the internet. The edge component may interface with and/or may act as an intermediary between one or more components in the local home network, one or more components in communication with the public internet, and/or one or more components in a wireless communication network (e.g., a core network) such as a cellular communication network. In examples, the edge component may facilitate security amongst such network, may balance loads between the components of the networks, may provide network connectivity, and/or the like.
For example, an edge component that may be located at the edge of local home network and the public internet may be in communication with a component such as a Home eNodeB (HeNB), HNB, and/or the like in the local home network and a component such as secure gateway (SeGW), mobility management entity (MME), packet data network (PDN) component, and/or the like in a core network (or EPC) such that the edge component may act as an intermediary between such components. Such an edge component may provide and/or enable the component in the local home network to be connected to the wireless communication network and one or more components network therein (e.g., the edge component may enable network connectivity between the components of the local home network and the wireless communication network). Unfortunately, the edge component, one or more components such as the HeNB, HNB, and/or the like of the local home network, and/or one or more components such as a SeGW, MME, PDN, and/or the like may fail such that network connectivity may be lost. Currently, there may not be sufficient methods, techniques, and/or procedures to handle a failure thereby preventing a loss in network connectivity and/or providing a robust network.